10-30
by Z4force15
Summary: Set post 200, slightly AU. A case with 2 missing girls has affected some of the BAU a little too much to be normal, but what exactly about this case has them so on edge?
1. Chapter 1

**REID P.O.V.**

Ever since she had started working at the BAU around 10 years ago JJ had never been at work the day before Halloween. Even when we were on a case she wouldn't show up that day. All attempts to talk to her about it were quickly shot down by JJ and surprisingly Hotch. It was almost 11 now and unsurprisingly JJ still wasn't here and Hotch was pretending not to notice. My chain of thought was broken by Derek calling me to the conference room for a new case.

**Hotch P.O.V.**

I left Garcia to brief the team on our latest case to call JJ because she needed to be here for this. I felt horrible for doing this, today would be hard enough already, but it couldn't be avoided any longer now that a second girl was gone too. With a deep breath I punched in her number and waited for her to pick up.

_"Jareau."_

_"JJ I need you to come in today,"_ the line fell dead silent.

_"Hotch you know I can't, I just can't today."_

_"He took another baby, same age, same blonde hair and he left the same note, JJ it's not just something you can try to solve alone anymore."_

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

**9 years, 9 months ago**

"Hotch she's gone!"

"What do you mean gone, JJ?"

"Someone took Kelsey, Hotch! I put her to bed and fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up she was just gone. There was a note in her crib saying not to look for her because when we do then he, he'll kill her Aaron!"

"Just wait there I'll be right over."

**Current day, Reid's P.O.V.**

Garcia started the briefing with pictures of 2 little babies on the screen both with pale blonde hair and eyes that were still a light, clear blue. After a few seconds she started.

"So we have two girls abducted 10 years apart, both three months old and abducted while their parents slept. Hold on because this is where it gets weird. The first girl abducted 10 years ago her file needs high security clearance to access certain details. We have a first and a middle name, Kelsey Anna, but last name is not accessible neither are the names of either parent. Even weirder is that according to the file every year at 1:00 p.m. on her birthday her mother has gotten to video chat with her for exactly one hour, hence these pictures," she hit a button and 9 pictures of the same girl as she grew up fill up the screen. Morgan was the first to break the silence.

"It doesn't look like this is about her; I mean she looks well fed, perfectly healthy and really happy." Out of nowhere came JJ's reply as she entered the conference room.

"It's about the parents, it has to be otherwise the unsub would hurt her mentally if not physically."


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ P.O.V.**

Reid looked completely shocked when I walked in and the entire team looked amazed by the force and certainty in my tone. Rossi broke the awkward silence that had settled on the room.

"That does seem to be the only logical reason." Everyone nodded and Garcia continued the briefing.

"Second girl abducted yesterday, name is Alyssa Matthews," pictures of a baby that looked so similar to Kelsey filled the screen and I had to fight back tears, "her mother fell asleep after putting her to bed and when she woke up, Alyssa was gone and the same note was found at the scene." An image of the same letter that haunted my dreams popped up on the screen.

_I have your daughter and if you want her alive you won't look for her at all because as soon as you do, your precious girl is gone for good._

The tears stung the back of my eyes and the feeling of failing my little girl consumed me.

"I should really go tell Hotch I'm here." Great excuse JJ I thought to myself. I didn't even have to knock Hotch's door was already open.

"JJ you're here."

"I don't know if I can do this Hotch, I want to find her but what if he finds out we're looking? This is a huge risk."

"He won't find out JJ, we'll find him before anyone gets hurt, promise."

"We should have Garcia ready to track the video call."

"That means telling her Jayje."

"It's also our only lead Aaron."

"It's almost 1:00, you ready?"

**Hotch P.O.V.**

JJ softly shakes her head and starts to cry,

"What if he doesn't call? What if she's already dead?"

"Don't think like that, ok, it won't help at all. Just stay positive, everything'll be fine." I pull her close, "it'll be okay, it'll be okay."

**Garcia P.O.V.**

Whoever put the security on the file for the missing girl, Kelsey, was obviously good and had pretty high clearance. The file required security codes from two specific FBI agents and there was no way I was getting in anytime soon. I started going through records of any babies with the name Kelsey Anna and the birth date if October 30, 2003 as found on the file but unsurprisingly the only result came up with the same extreme security measures. I was thinking of any other ways I could possibly get information on her to maybe find her parents, to see if they could help when JJ and Hotch walked in.

"Garcia."

"Yes sir."

"I need you to bring up the file on Kelsey, now. And get ready to trace a video call on JJ's phone." I brought up the file filling the screen with rows of black censored text, before a box asking for security codes popped up in the centre of the file.

"Sorry sir this is all we can see." He quickly typed a code into one box. Then JJ proceeded to do the same, stopping briefly to wipe tears off her face. The file became clear, but before anyone could read anything JJ's phone started to ring.

"You ready to trace this call Garcia?" I respond with a silent nod as JJ takes the call

_"Hello Agent Jareau, you probably want to see Kelsey right? Well you'll find her soon enough."_ An evil laugh came through the speaker before the line went dead and JJ sunk to the floor crying.

"Garcia did you trace the call?"

"Yes sir I got an address in a neighbourhood about 10 minutes away, which I am sending to your phones right now." Both agents sprinted from the room while I started reading the file.

**JJ P.O.V. **

We flew out of the building and to the. SUVs with incredible speed the team trailing behind while Hotch and I sped towards our unsub.

"Name's Tucker James, 31, both parents too preoccupied with work to care about him. Pretty much raised by a variety in nannies, mother died 10 years ago and his father died, yesterday."

"That's definitely the stressor."

"I'm scared for her."

"Do-" he stopped short as we pled up to the address and jumped out of the car, the rest of the team close behind.

We assembled covering all possible exits while Morgan banged on the door.

"Tucker James this is the FBI open the door now!" The door swung open and we entered the house finding him sitting casually in the living room, gun in his hand pointed right at the baby sitting across from him in a car seat.

**Morgan P.O.V.**

After few seconds of tense silence JJ started to talk to him, her voice calm and level.

"Tucker I know what it's like for your parents to work so much they don't have time for you, I know how much it hurts to see that they put their work before you. That doesn't mean that Alyssa's parents will too, or Kelsey's. Don't do this Tucker."

"I know you would never be like that, which is why I gave Kelsey back, but her parents," he waved the gun at the small baby in the car seat, "they'll never care! I watched her house and her mother checked her phone, her email and her work before she even looked into Alyssa's room! I had her for 1 and a half hours before her mom even suspected something might be off!" He raised his voice, "YOU REALLY THINK SHE CARES AT ALL!"

JJ took a shaky breath, "Tucker if you drop the gun now we can put her in foster care find a family to love her, give her the life she deserves. But that can only happen if you put down the gun Tucker." His hand slowly dropped the gun and he collapsed to the floor crying while officers cuffed him and read him his rights. Now the hunt was on to find Kelsey.

**Meanwhile at the BAU**

"Hi sweetie, are you lost? Are you looking for someone?"

"I'm here to find my mom."

"What's your name?"

"Kelsey Anna Jareau-Hotchner."

"Can you tell me your mom's name?"

"No, but I have this picture of her."

"Okay, I'm gonna call someone real quick sweetie."

_"Penelope Garcia."_

_"We have a Kelsey Anna Jareau-Hotchner here looking for her mom, who I believe is Agent Jennifer Jareau."_

_"They're just out looking for her I will call them and be right down to get her."_

**Garcia P.O.V. **

I knew Kelsey was JJ's daughter but that's where I stopped reading the file, finding information on Tucker James for the team helped more than prying into JJ's personal life. I never in a million years would have guessed that she was Hotch's too. Right from the moment JJ started at the BAU there was something different about how she and Hotch acted, something more than just close friends and coworkers, but just how much more?


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ P.O.V.**

We had searched the entire house and there was no sign of Kelsey anywhere. Walking around the room filled with her things I sat down on the bed and started to cry. We were so close and now she's gone again. I was pulled from my thoughts by the ring of my phone.

_"Not really a good time Pen, what's up?"_

_"There was one Kelsey Anna Jareau-Hotchner, dropped off at the BAU by a taxi, who would really like to see her mom."_

_"You have her with you right now?"_

_"Yup I do. Want to talk to her?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Hi Momma!"_

_"Hi baby, how are you?"_

_"I'm good; Miss Penelope is showing me around. This place is so big!"_

_"That it is. I'm just getting in the car and I'll be right over, ok."_

_"Ok, bye momma!"_

_"Bye Kelsey."_

"She's at the BAU, got dropped off in a taxi and she's with Garcia right now!" Everyone ran for the SUVs and sped back with the same urgency we had arrived with.

**Hotch P.O.V.**

You could hear the relief and anticipation in JJ's voice at the thought of seeing her daughter for the first time in nearly 10 years. For the first time since we got the case I broke down and cried, I too was going to see my baby girl for the first time in just as long.

**Reid P.O.V.**

I didn't know what about this case was getting to JJ so much, there was something more behind the way she had been acting. Little things, like how she seemed like fast just wasn't fast enough to get to the girl waiting at the BAU, or crying when she thought no one could see her. Something was up but I just couldn't figure it out. Hotch too had been acting weird, being even more protective of JJ and operating with the same desperate urgency. Looking over my shoulder to talk to Derek in the back I see that Hotch is crying and that's when I know something is really up. As we arrive back at BAU Hotch is out of the car and running before we even come to a complete stop.

"Wonder what that's about?"

"Something is definitely up between JJ and boss man now somehow that little girl is involved too."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Sorry for not updating, ringette provincials are coming up this weekend and I've been super busy with that as well as volleyball 3 times a week. So anyway here is the latest chapter, kind of short but it's all I've got for now. Enjoy!**

**JJ P.O.V.**

I can't believe after all the years of hating myself for not finding her and crying over everything I missed I'm finally going to be able to give her a hug and talk to her face to face, no time limits and no cameras. As soon as I reach the bullpen I see her standing there with Garcia and it shatters what little composure I have left. I pull her into a hug and the tears start falling down my face, 10 years I have waited for the moment when I could give her a hug. I held her like that for what seemed like forever until the rest if the team came bursting through the doors

"JJ!" Hotch looked like he had been crying, "a word please." I reluctantly follow him to his office after quickly telling Kelsey I'll be back soon.

"Hotch what is with that, just ignoring her? She knows who you are I've shown her pictures and told her stories. I get that this might be hard for you, it sure is for me, but she won't see that all she wi see is that her Daddy couldn't care enough to even say hi!" Hotch looked appalled at what I had just said and I immediately regretted it, "Hotch, I'm sorry, that was-"

"No JJ it wasn't, that was right, I am scared, about if she's going to like me, what the team is going to say, what this is going to mean for us. This is a pretty good reason for anyone to take either if us of this team right now and that is the last thing that I want." We stood in silence for a moment before Morgan knocked on the door,

"Sorry to interrupt. But JJ, Will is out there with Henry and they were asking to see you."

"Thanks Morgan. Hotch go talk to her, give her a hug, no one here is going to care."

**Reid P.O.V.**

JJ walked over to Will and they stood there talking quietly for a while before JJ led him to her old office and Henry went running over to Garcia. As soon as the door closed, the yelling started, muffled by the walls but you could hear every word, loud and clear.

**JJ P.O.V.**

"Really Will, it was that much of a pain for you to spend a little more time with Henry before you leave?"

"I'm already catching the last flight out of here for today and there is no way I am spending one more day in this city!"

"Sorry for the inconvenience Will, I just thought that maybe you still cared about Henry, just a little. But it's fairly obvious you don't care at all. That's why you're leaving forever without even a thought to seeing him again, because if you cared you would've fought for him!" Will glared at me for a moment with rage in his eyes while I discreetly pulled the blinds open.

"You think I don't care, seriously me, not you who leaves him alone all the time while you're off playing the hero and saving the day!" He slammed my back into the wall, "you and your marvelous little team."

"Will, don't bring the team into this."

"Why shouldn't I? You spend more time with them than you do with your son, and it's obvious you and Hotch have something else going on between you. It's not like your job was the only reason for this."

"Are you saying that you're leaving because of my team?"

"That's part of it." He was still pressing my back to the wall.

"I think it's time you left, Will, don't want to miss your flight." He still wasn't moving.

**Morgan P.O.V.**

We all sat in the BAU listening to JJ and Will yell at each other. The first sign something wasn't right had to be the way JJ pulled open the blinds just enough to see inside the office/storage room. Anytime she talked to Will, it was private. When he pushed her against the wall everyone in the bullpen sprang into action. Garcia guiding Henry away while Hotch following with Kelsey. The rest of us ran towards the door. The instant it opened I burst through grabbing Will and pushing him against the other wall,

"What the hell do you think you're doing pushing JJ around like that man?"

"Since when was it your problem, Agent Morgan?"

"Since JJ joined this team Mr. LaMontagne."

JJ spoke up, "Will it's time for you to leave, okay. Catch your dumb flight, go back to New Orleans and don't ever come back." And with that she walked out if the office and over to where Garcia and Hotch were with Henry and Kelsey. After Reid and I had escorted Will to his car and left him with a much harsher warning, we headed back into the BAU.

**JJ P.O.V. **

Garcia brought Henry over to me and looked like she was about to ask something when Henry piped up,

"Momma, is Daddy really leaving for good?"

"Ya he is sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Momma, it means you and me get more time together." I hugged Henry tight as Hotch walked up with Kelsey.

"Momma, is this Henry?" Kelsey asked pointing at him.

"Yes it is sweetheart."

"Cool. Can you and Daddy take me home now please?"


End file.
